Sasuke's Forbidden Love
by Infamy219
Summary: Sasuke find a part of his past he thought had been erased forever. T for most of the story the very last chapters might make it change to M.SasukeOC NarutoHinata
1. Sasuke's Forbidden Love

Sasuke's forbidden love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will TT   
  
It all started as a normal day for Uchiha Sasuke in the village of the hidden leaf, Konoha.  
  
He woke up in very much the same manner as Naruto that day except he took the time to wake up, knowing that Kakashi would be late as usual.  
  
He got to the bridge they met at seeing Haruno Sakura already there, always the first to arrive.  
  
After about a half an hour Uzumaki Naruto showed up sleepily but cheerfully yelling, "Good morning Sakura-chan!!!"  
  
They waited around for another three hours, talking about a tremendous amount of things ranging from Chakara technique to proper table manners.  
  
Kakashi got there with his usual excuse of "getting lost in the road of life" followed quickly by a yell from Sakura and Naruto of "LIES!!!!"  
  
Sasuke sighed, knowing that it would be a very long day.  
  
Kakashi usually had orders and today was no different.  
  
They had been assigned a B-rank search and rescue mission.  
  
"The target is the 12 year old princess of a prestigious clan, but that's all the info we have on her at the moment." Kakashi stated flatly.  
  
"So we don't know what she looks like?" Naruto asked, but Kakashi quickly answered, "We do have a picture of her."  
  
He took out a photo and tossed it on the ground.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as he came to realize he knew the person in the picture.  
  
"What's wrong, Sasuke?"  
  
"That's the girl my parents had me betrothed to when I was young!!!!"  
  
Sakura gasped and Naruto stared dumbly at him."What's betrothed?" he asked, when Kakashi cut him off.  
  
"You know you can't have a relationship with this girl correct?"  
  
Sasuke answered Naruto's question, still dumbfounded by the picture he saw in front of him. "Betrothed is when you are arranged to marry someone, but I thought 'he' killed her." he stated, thinking of the massacre his brother Itachi committed.  
  
"I said; do you know you can't have a relationship with this girl???" Kakashi said again calmly  
  
"I KNOW!!!!" Sasuke yelled startling everyone.  
  
THUNDER   
  
"It's OK Sasuke i know how much of a shock this must be" Sakura tried to console him as tears ran down his face.  
  
"No you don't." he said  
  
She recoiled as if hit by a punch from Orochimaru.  
  
"All I was trying to do was help." she muttered as she walked over near Kakashi and sat down.  
  
Naruto came up to the shaken form of Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know better than Sakura what your going through, but that was still to cruel. you should go and apologize." Naruto whispered in his ear.  
  
"You're right Naruto. I should apologize, but still it wasnt her PLACE!" he yelled the last word as he pounded his fist into the concrete.   
  
Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi decided to leave him in peace that rainy summer afternoon.  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of chapter one. more chapters up soon R&R and ill love u forever see ya!!!  
  
p.s: the pants command you 


	2. Rememberance & Ramen

Chapter 2: Rememberance & Ramen  
  
Disclaimer: ill never own Naruto so sticks out tongue at lawyers  
  
Sakari: He's not married, he was just betrothed and since his family died the betrothing(is that how you say it?) dissapeared into the wind. so he's still yours... for now evil laughter  
  
=annotes Flashback  
  
Sasuke looked down at the water covered ground and noticed a trail of red leaving his hands.  
  
He brought them up to examine them and noticed one of his knuckles was broken.  
  
"D...Dammit, I know I s...should treat this l...like any o...other mission, but I just c...can't. She m...meant too m...much to m...me." he said through hiccups  
  
As Sasuke pondered whether or not to treat this like a normal mission or not, thoughts traveled back to the past.  
  
"Sasuke!" the young girl cried," I fell down off the monkey bars and scraped my knee."  
  
(A/N: for this fic, the Uchiha Residence has a full blown playground in the backyard)  
  
She whimpered as Sasuke took charge of the situation helping the girl up and over to the main house.  
  
When they got there, he led her to the family doctor to have it looked at.  
  
"That's a bad scrape you got there, why don't I bandage it up and see if you feel better after that, ok?" the doctor said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, and Sasuke," the doctor got Sasuke's attention  
  
"Yes sir?" he said with a boyish charm that was unmatched in the Uchiha household.  
  
"Thank you for bringing up here, that scrape might have really gotten bad if you wouldn't have helped." he calmly stated.  
  
"You're welcome, sir." he said, but the doctor interrupted him before he could go any further.  
  
"the one you should be saying that too is so get out there and have fun!"  
  
"Wh..What was her n...name again?" Sasuke tried to recall, but he drew a blank.  
  
"Why am I c..crying if I can't e...even remember her n...name?   
  
He got up and started to head for home, his head swirling with other childhood memories of her.  
  
"Ugh, why is Sasuke so upset?" Naruto asked with his usual stupid expression on his face.  
  
"I don't know Naruto, it might be a lot of things that contributed like the fact he thought she had been massacred with the rest of his family." Kakashi said, nodding as if his idea were definitely the right one.  
  
"Geez, what a softie. I'm goin to Ichiraku" He said, waving to Kakashi from over his shoulder.  
  
"That kid...." Kakashi shook his head chuckling a little as he dissapeared into the slowly setting sun.  
  
"Hey... WHERE DID EVERYONE GO!!!" Sakura yelled as she noticed Kakashi and Naruto were gone.  
  
Naruto walked to Ichiraku humming all the way, and as he passed by one of the many alleys in Konoha, he saw Hinata and three other guys he didn't know.  
  
He heard them say stuff like, "C'mon, you know you want too." etc. etc  
  
Needless to say, Naruto got EXTREMELY pissed that these guys were harassing Hinata that way.  
  
Walking over, he tapped one on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah? Whaddya want, punk?" the man asked with a sneer on his face.  
  
"I wan't you to leave Hinata alone, you bastard."   
  
"WHAT??? Hey guys this little kid thinks he can fight me one on one!"  
  
Laughter echoed down the alley.  
  
"Just mop the floor with him so we can go and have some fun with her." one of the others said with a perverted smile on his face.  
  
Naruto thought of what Haku taught him in the forest, long ago  
  
"To protect the ones we love, we will become as strong as we must be."  
  
'Why did I think of that?' Naruto wondered, but shook it off almost instantly, for there was a far more important situation at hand.  
  
To the confusion of the street punks, he started making seals.   
  
"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!" he yelled, but seemingly nothing happened.  
  
He walked up to the one who was right in front of Hinata and suddenly, he got hit in the head by an extremely strong punch form an extremely pissed off Naruto shadow replication.  
  
Six more jumped down and they commenced to beating the tar out of the three street punks.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, one of the three crawled out of the alley with two broken legs, a broken jaw, three missing teeth and an eye that wasn't functioning properly.   
  
The other two didn't get off as easy, as an ambulance came to get the two of them.  
  
After Naruto and Hinata were a safe distance away from that particular alley, Naruto asked "Why didn't you just use some quick jutsus and get outta there?  
  
"I...I don't know." Hinata confessed.  
  
"Well I'm going to Ichiraku, you wanna come?"  
  
Hinata blushed a furious shade of red as she answered " Y...yes."  
  
The manager of Ichiraku instantly recognized Naruto, but he didn't know the girl next to him so he asked, "Who's your girlfriend?"  
  
Both teens flushed tomato red as Hinata stammered out "Naruto-kun and I a...rn't i...i...in tha...t s..sort of r...elationship."  
  
The manager sighed, "Whatever you say girly, whatever you say."  
  
"Anyways can you get us two bowls of chicken ramen?"  
  
"Sure Naruto, but that'll cost ya $6.60" he said with a smile  
  
Naruto seemed to have suddenly lost his voice as he searched his pockets for his wallet.  
  
"Nooooo, I lost my wallet. Hey, i got an idea! Mister, put it on Iruka's tab."  
  
"Are you sure Naruto?" Hinata asked  
  
"Ya Iruka buys me lunch all the time!!!" he said  
  
'Or he used too, anyway' he thought while reassuring Hinata everything would be alright.  
  
After they finished eating, Naruto felt something strange, the way he felt around Sakura, except extremely intensified.  
  
'Why am I feeling this... unless..."   
  
The realization hit Naruto like a sack of bricks.  
  
'I... I love her. That's why i thought about what Haku said...'  
  
He started talking really fast, saying what he thought he should say.  
  
"HinataIneedyoutoknowsomethin'ithinkilikeyousoihopeyoullunderstand."  
  
"What? I didn't hear a word you said." Hinata said  
  
"OK I'll try to say it slower..." he took a deep breath as he started to repeat what he had said so extremely fast before.  
  
Hinata's eyes lit up in apprehension as he began. "Hinata, I need you to know something."  
  
"What is it, Naruto-kun?"  
  
"I hope you'll understand, but... I think I like you."  
  
Hinata's breath caught as tears welled up in her pure white eyes.  
  
"Na...Naruto-kun, I...I like you too."  
  
"Really? Thats great!!! I...I hope this means we can be close?"  
  
"I hope th...this m...means we...we'll be bo...boyfriend an...and g...g...girlfriend." she said as if in closing  
  
"Yeah I'd like that Hinata. You wan't me to walk you home?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
Nobody in the village of the hidden leaf thought that at that moment two new lovers would be walking through the sunset towards their destiny.  
  
A/N: I love to see you guys squirm for more chappies :P see ya next time R&R plz!!!  
  
P.S: the pants still command you 


	3. Love is In the Air

Chapter 3: Love is in the Air (I already did the disclaimer twice and I wont do it again)  
(Oh, and yes Sakura is the BANE OF ALL THAT IS EVIL! --;)

As Sasuke stalked home, he noticed Naruto and Hinata walking hand-in-hand.

"Well thats interesting" Sasuke scoffed as his thoughts turned back to his own problems.

'Why do I still have such an emotional attachment to her? She was five the last time we met!' he cursed inwardly

"It would be best not to dwell on the past Sasuke-kun..." a hand descended on his shoulder

Sasuke whipped around to assault his attacker, but found a log there.

"You are getting slow Uchiha-kun" Neji smirked from behind him

"What do you want Neji..." The irritation in Sasuke's voice was apparant as he slowly turned around

"I was just concerned about this... old girlfriend... of yours" Neji said as if the word girlfriend was a curse

"I wont let my personal feelings get in the way of my mission Neji, you should know that."

Neji turned away and stated coldly "You had better not Uchiha... you'd better not"

He then walked away toward the Hyuga Mansion

'Bastard... who does he think he is telling me to not let my feelings get in the way? ...Well, I'd better not think about it too much, I'll need to rest up for the mission tomorrow'

As he returned to his small home, he heard a rustling in the bushes near him

"Who's there!" Sasuke yelled looking towards the bushes

"It's me, Sasuke" a girls voice floated out from behind the cover

Sakura stepped out from behnd the greenery, looking sadly at Sasuke

"What's wrong? You are never like this!" Sakura stated loudly

"It's none of your buisness, Sakura" Sasuke looked away and started towards his house

"Yes it is! It is because I LOVE YOU! she yelled the last three words

"... Go away" Sasuke said coldly

Sakura was crushed. She knew it had something to do with the mission they were givin yesterday

"It's about that girl isnt it! You love her dont you!" she yelled

"Be quiet, stupid... Yes I do, I guess... Im sorry Sakura, but I dont love you"

Sakura turned away, hurt by Sasuke's blatant rejection

"Fine i get the hint... I'll leave"

She turned on her heel and stalked off as Sasuke walked into his house.

"Ah time for bed..." he muttered as he climed into bed

'I wonder what surprises tomorrow will bring' He wondered as he drifted off to sleep.

R/R PLZ! i love you guys!

ps: the pants STILL command you 


	4. The Mission Begins

Chapter 4: The Mission Begins

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER SUCUMB! dodges the law

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating since '04... my creativity stagnated, so I am working on this story, Neji's Revenge (check it out!) and a new Inuyasha Fanfic by the title of The Love of a Lifetime. Look for 'em PS: Graduating next year WOOHOO!

Sasuke awoke to rays of sunlight peeking through his bedroom window.

He streched and sat up scanning his room.

As he got dressed and walked out the front door to his apartment, he was surprised by a bubbly Hinata.

"Sasuke, guess what?" She exclaimed, excited as can be.

"What is it, Hinata?" He groaned inwardly, expecting another love confession.

"Naruto and I are going out! Isn't that great! She looked about ready to burst.

Sasuke was taken by surprise by this information, not expecting Naruto to have a girlfriend, especially having her be another ninja.

"Really, well thats nice, but I must be going." He shrugged it off with his nonchalant attitude, as he did most info he heard.

"Ok, but tell Naruto I said hi ok?"

"Alright" He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Sasuke!" She called to him as she bounced away.

Sasuke shook his head as he walked towards the usual meeting spot.

Sakura was already there, but as soon as she saw Sasuke, she turned away and began to cry.

He looked away, not really caring that he had hurt her feelings because he had more important things on his mind.

'I have to find her.' He thought to himself.

Kakashi surprisingly showed up on time that day, compleatly serious.

"The mission begins now. Let's get moving people" Kakashi yelled to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

The three grabbed their things and headed out behind Kakashi, prepared for anything

While walking a few hours later, Sasuke pulled Nauto away from Sakura.

"Hinata told me to tell you hi." he said almost grimly.

"Really! YAY!" he yelled, getting glares from Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Oops, sorry." He gave his biggest smile, and they continued onwards.

"So you really like her dont you?" Sasuke asked Naruto, motioning to keep it quiet.

"Yeah I do... She's great isn't she? He said with a dopey smile on his face.

"But what about you? You love this girl we are going to rescue?" He asked, seeming concerned.

"...Yeah..." Was all Sasuke had to reply as they followed Kakashi to their destination

A/N #2: R/R and I will give you cheese nips! w00t!

P.S: The pants dont command you anymore... I do MUAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
